


Home Is Where You Are

by officialone



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Baby Sehun, Established Relationship, General Chanyeol, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Prince Baekhyun, Romance, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 09:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19765459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/officialone/pseuds/officialone
Summary: Second Prince Byun Baekhyun discovers that he's pregnant with his husband, General Park Chanyeol's, child.He hopes that Chanyeol will stay by his side during his first pregnancy. However, Chanyeol has to leave him for his general duties when war is waged upon their Kingdom.





	Home Is Where You Are

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: MPREG, implied age gap
> 
> Based on [this](https://twitter.com/meilion_/status/1108668807738884096) tweet.
> 
> After 3-4 days, the fic is finally here!! I'm not satisfied with it, but I do hope that you'll enjoy reading it! :3
> 
> As always, thanks to my lovely beta and friend, J.

With a slight skip in his steps, Baekhyun happily hums to himself with a bright smile on his face. The sight of his redden round cheeks and sparkling crescent eyes was enough to make the palace residents to coo softly underneath their breaths at the adorable sight. Their second prince was truly the light of the palace.

“Hyung!” Baekhyun shouts out once he spotted his brother, the Crown Prince, turning around a corner. Baekhyun picks up his pace and crashes into his older brother’s embrace when the other opened his arms.

“You seem to be very happy today, Baekhyun.” Baekbeom amusedly comments, affectionately patting the second prince on top of his head.

Baekhyun beams up at his brother, a giggle escaping his throat. “I am! I am so happy, hyung.”

Raising an eyebrow, Baekbeom decides to humour his little brother. “Is that so? May I ask why?”

Baekhyun wiggles out of their brotherly embrace with a laugh. He stands in front of Baekbeom, taking a hold of one of the older’s hands and squeezing it. Practically beaming with excitement, Baekhyun gestures for his brother to lean down so he could whisper the reason why he was so happy at that moment.

“You see, hyung,” Baekhyun begins with a mischievous smile. He leans up to whisper the rest into Baekboem’s ear. “I’m...”

With eyes widening in surprise, Baekboem pushes Baekhyun so he was at an arm's width, disbelief written on his face. When Bekhyun’s words soon registered in his mind, Baekbeom loudly laughs as pulls the second prince into a bone-crushing hug, smiling so wide it almost physically hurt the onlookers that was witnessing the happy moment between the two brothers.

“I am so happy for you, Baekhyun. For both you and Chanyeol!”

~ ❀ ~

Later that night, Baekhyun impatiently waits for his husband to join him in their sleeping quarters. He sits on his calves combing through his long hair with his fingers, head turned towards the open window and letting the moonlight shine on his figure. The white sheer of the sleeping robe that Baekhyun was wearing only highlights his curvy form, painting a picture of deceiving innocence.

Baekhyun is shaken out of his thoughts when he hears a door opening and closing with a soft bang. Turning his head to the side, he spots his exhausted looking husband walking towards him.

Breaking into a bright and soft smile, Baekhyun opens up his arms and lets his husband fall into his embrace. “Welcome home, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol deeply breathes in Baekhyun’s calming and flowery scent, his large and tensed body immediately relaxing upon clutching his lover’s soft and smaller body. “I’m home...”

In response to Chanyeol’s relieved sigh, Baekhyun airily laughs. He moves to lay down on the bed, bringing Chanyeol along with him so the other could lay his head on his chest.

“Busy day?” Baekhyun softly asks, fingers deftly unclasping the golden hair ornament that tied up half of Chanyeol’s long hair.

Chanyeol hums, listening to the second prince’s heartbeats as the other begins to run his delicate fingers through his hair. “You could say so. The new recruitments were troublesome.”

Baekhyun blinks in confusion, hand momentarily pausing as he tilts his head sideways. “Recruitments?”

“For the army.” Chanyeol replies, voice unclear as he nuzzles into Baekhyun’s chest, making the prince giggle. “Things are not looking to good, so your father suggested to be...prepared.”

Nodding his head to show his understanding, Baekhyun resumes playing with Chanyeol’s hair. They lie in comfortable silence after that, not needing any words and just cherishing the body warmth of the other.

Baekhyun knows that there was a possibility that their kingdom would go to war with their neighbouring kingdom, and despite the assurances of both his father and brother that war wouldn’t happen any time soon, he still harbours the fear of his husband leaving him.

Chanyeol is the strongest general the kingdom had ever seen in decades. Baekhyun is insanely proud of that fact, growing up hearing stories of how fast Chanyeol rose up the ranks and how fierce and powerful he was - and still is.

Little Baekhyun easily took an interest with the older, and after many years of pining, heartbreak and rejection from Chanyeol, he finally succeeded in having the other. It was difficult and Baekhyun even gave up one time, but in the end, it was worth it. Their love for one another grew into something undying and Baekhyun wouldn’t change it for the world.

During the course of Chanyeol rising up the ranks, he was exposed to more danger when he was sent to deal with issues near the kingdom’s borders in the name of the King, and Baekhyun had always found himself praying for the safety of the other.

However, ever since Chanyeol was promoted to general, his duties as one of the many men in the King’s army was lessened immensely as he could distribute his leadership and work evenly among the numerous soldiers he now leads. It left him with spare time as he no longer had to physically be where the problem arose, having one of his trusted soldiers attend instead. It was during the initial few months of Chanyeol’s promotion when he proposed to Baekhyun and married him.

But now that there was a giant war looming on the horizon, Baekhyun felt deep fear in himself. He was scared that his lover, his husband, his Chanyeol would leave him for many months, not knowing when the general would return.

Baekhyun whines and rubs at his nose when Chanyeol flicks it, pouting when the other laughs at him.

“I can hear yourself thinking.” Chanyeol quietly says, hovering above the prince by planting his palms on either side of Baekhyun’s head. “Don’t worry too much, love. I promise I won’t be going anywhere any time soon.”

Embarrassed at being caught, Baekhyun loops his arms around Chanyeol’s neck as he blushes. “Was not thinking about that…”

The general dips down to leave a lingering kiss on the prince’s pouty lips, catching Baekhyun by surprise.

“Don’t forget I know you best, my prince.”

Baekhyun pushes Chanyeol by the shoulder as he flushes, grumbling when Chanyeol laughs and topples beside him on the bed, muscular arms wrapping around his waist.

“How has your day been?” Chanyeol asks after he calmed down, loving the sight of Baekhyun’s reddened cheeks. “The Crown Prince informed me that you’ve been particularly happy today. He said you have some news to tell me.”

Baekhyun suddenly beams at that, turning to face his husband. Chanyeol rubs at Baekhyun’s bare shoulder, the robe he was wearing had slipped down to reveal milky white skin.

“I do have something to tell you.” Baekhyun begins with a grin. ”I went to visit the royal physician today.”

“Why would you—“ Baekhyun hushes Chanyeol, bringing his hands up to cup Chanyeol’s cheeks, rubbing the older’s cheekbones with his thumbs and watching the alarm fade away from his eyes.

“I promise there’s nothing wrong with me.” The prince mumbles with amusement swimming in his eyes. Chanyeol has always worried too much about him. If the general heard that he so much as  _ tripped _ , he would come frantically running to Baekhyun as soon as he was free from his duties. It was adorable.

“But why would you visit the physician if there was nothing wrong with you?” Chanyeol frowns, tightening his hold on Baekhyun.

Baekhyun smiles at the concerned tone of his lover, and with a shove, he moves to straddle on top of Chanyeol.

There was nothing sexual in Baekhyun’s act, despite the hungry look Chanyeol sent him as his robe fell off his shoulders and gets bunched up at his elbows, the rest pooling on his lap. His long hair reached his waist and was cascading delicately on his back, the moonlight making his figure glow a soft white.

Baekhyun links his fingers together on his stomach, making sure that Chanyeol was watching his movements as he whispers the following words into the silence.

“I’m…with child. With  _ your _ child.”

Chanyeol stares up at Baekhyun for a long moment before he broke into a wet laugh, tears shining in his eyes as a wide smile broke across his lips. He was so,  _ so _ happy.

“Is it true?” Chanyeol shakily asks as he sits up, the excitement clear in his tone. “That you’re— you’re—“

Baekhyun nods, tears quickly springing into his eyes and rolling down his cheeks as Chanyeol gathers him into an embrace, murmuring thank yous and his love for him.

“I love you.” Chanyeol breaths out through his own tears. “I love you so much. I am so blessed to have you.”

They could now start a family they had always dreamed of.

~ ❀ ~

Sitting underneath the rays of the sun in a field of flowers, Baekhyun softly hums the melody of a song to himself. He was enjoying the rare alone time to himself, escaping the hectic life of the palace.

It’s been a month since he told his brother and Chanyeol about his pregnancy and a week since he told his parents and the rest of the palace. To say Baekhyun was  _ tired _ was an understatement.

His mother, the Queen, had been calling him for tea everyday for the past week, telling him detailed experiences of when she was pregnant with his older brother and himself. Some recounts were rather… disturbing to say the least and Baekhyun would rather not remember any of it.

His father was less obnoxious, but still had Baekhyun angrily pouting and ranting to Chanyeol every night. His father  _ always _ had to mention that he was with child every second of the day to whoever was listening; praising Chanyeol and bragging that his lovely second son would bring joy to their kingdom. It was starting to irk Baekhyun.

The residents of the palace would  _ not _ stop talking about him. The servants, the guards, the  _ cooks _ . Everyday ever since his announcement that he was pregnant, nobody would stop congratulating him and mentioning about the baby growing inside of him. He was starting to go insane.

If it wasn’t for Baekbeom sneaking him out of the clutches of his mother and letting him escape to the flower fields just outside the palace walls, he probably would have ended up snapping at everyone. No one likes an angry Baekhyun.

“So this is where you are.” A deep voice comes from behind. Baekhyun startles, almost dropping the flowers he hand picked.

“You scared me!” Baekhyun pouts as he exclaims with a hand clutching his chest.

Chanyeol chuckles, kneeling before the prince and taking Baekhyun’s hand, placing a loving kiss on top of it.

“I’ve missed you, my prince.” Chanyeol murmurs, staring deeply into Baekhyun’s eyes and causing him to blush. “I’ve missed the little one too.”

“We missed you too.” Baekhyun whispers, squeezing the general’s rough and calloused hand.

When the general lies down on the grass besides Baekhyun a moment later, the prince continues his soft humming as he swiftly tries to create a flower crown with the flowers he picked.

He knows that Chanyeol is stressed with the way the other had his eyebrows furrowed when he arrived, no matter how much his husband tries to hide it with a smile. It makes Baekhyun a little sad that Chanyeol wouldn’t share his problems, but he also knows it relates to his general duties and even if he was a prince of their kingdom, Chanyeol swore to his secrecy with the King.

Baekhyun unconsciously rubs over his stomach, a habit he developed ever since he learnt he was carrying a child. His stomach barely showed, he was only two months along after all, but he was excited at the fact that a child - his and Chanyeol’s child - was growing inside him.

A large hand settles on top of his own small one, startling him once again as Chanyeol laughs at him.

“Will you stop scaring me.” Baekhyun scolds with a huff, but still lets Chanyeol twine their fingers together on top of his stomach.

“Never.” Chanyeol teases, kissing the prince’s neck. “It’s cute when you flinch.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes, erupting into small giggles when the general blew on his neck. “S-stop! That tickles!”

His neck has always been a sensitive area.

Grinning widely, Chanyeol ignores the prince’s request and starts to press light kisses on his neck. The general only stopping when Baekhyun is flushed red and panting, leaning against his sturdy and muscled front as little giggles escape from his throat.

Chanyeol stares down at Baekhyun with affection in his eyes, very much in love with the other. He wonders how he could have ever resisted the prince for so many years, always thinking of Baekhyun as an immature child who knew nothing of the world they live in. He was an idiot who hurt Baekhyun on numerous occasions, but he was glad that he overcame his stupidity and realised his love for the prince. He has Jongin to thank for that.

And now they were starting a family together.

“It’s time for me to go.” Chanyeol reluctantly announces when he spots one of his most trusted men coming to stand beside a servant.

Baekhyun frowns, staring up at Chanyeol as he childishly tries to make himself heavier, leaning more on the general. “You’re leaving already?”

Chanyeol effortlessly makes Baekhyun stand up, ignoring the prince’s whines as he heaves himself up. He immediately bends down to capture the shorter’s lips when Baekhyun scowls up at him, silencing him as Chanyeol cups Baekhyun’s round cheeks with his palms.

The general tilts his head to the side, brushing the prince’s nose with his own as he deepens the kiss. He firmly moves his lips, eyes closing as Baekhyun responds, timidly at first before standing on the tips of his toes to further deepen the kiss.

Baekhyun clutches at Chanyeol’s wrists, using it as an anchor as he gets lost in the feeling of Chanyeol’s lips against his. It all ends too soon when Chanyeol pulls back, both of them panting as Baekhyun leans his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“I really do need to go now, but I’ll be back with you before you know it.” Chanyeol says, voice an octave lower as he caresses Baekhyun’s lower back.

The prince pouts up at him, his chin on Chanyeol’s chest. “You’re so unfair. Kissing me like that, then telling me that you’re leaving.”

“I’ll make it up to you.” Chanyeol promises, running his fingers through Baekhyun’s long hair, bare of any hair accessories and ornaments. He didn’t tie it up today and the general found him absolutely beautiful like this.

“You can make it up to me by wearing this flower crown I made.”

Baekhyun picks up the fallen crown besides his feet, presenting it to the general with a bright smile as the taller winces. It will be a dent to his dignity if he wore it out in public.

Chanyeol ends up wearing the flower crown all throughout the day anyways. During important meetings, during training as he barks out commands for his soldiers and during his meals with the royal family as Baekhyun cackles at him from the sidelines.

The things Chanyeol would do for his prince.

~ ❀ ~

With pursed lips, Baekhyun stares at his reflection in the mirror. Tilting his head to the side, he immediately smiles upon the slight bump he could see on his stomach. It isn’t very prominent, but it’s a start.

Feeling giddy, he starts bouncing on his feet, turning his body left and right to see more of his little baby “bump”.

“Is this what my prince gets up to when it’s his bath time?”

“Chanyeol!”

Blushing profusely, Baekhyun quickly grabs a random robe hanging on a hook beside the mirror and quickly covers his bare body with it.

“You cover yourself as if I’ve never seen everything before.” Chanyeol smirks, gaze dragging up and down the prince’s body.

Chanyeol may be right about that, but Baekhyun is still very embarrassed. The general caught him checking himself out, for crying out loud!

“D-don’t come any closer!” Baekhyun cries out in panic when Chanyeol begins walking towards him.

He closes his eyes tightly, arms braced on his chest and fingers balled underneath his chin. Baekhyun hears Chanyeol’s deep chuckles and squeaks when a kiss is placed on his cheek.

Slowly opening his eyes, Baekhyun stares up at the loving gaze of his husband, face hot as he quickly adverts his eyes. The robe covering the front of his body is gently tugged out of his hands, but Baekhyun quickly snatches it back with a glare directed at Chanyeol.

With a playful roll of his eyes, Chanyeol takes a step closer to his prince. “I just want to see the little one.”

“Promise you won’t do anything?” Baekhyun asks with his eyes narrowed, bottom lip protruding.

“Of course, my prince.” Chanyeol amusedly agrees, pushing back Baekhyun’s hair that fell over his shoulder. “I won’t even mention how you were dancing and looking at yourself— Ah.”

Baekhyun smacks the general’s hard chest with a hand, scowling up at him with a red face. “You’re not funny!”

Chanyeol laughs, a deep rumble that echoed in the spacious bathroom. “Forgive me.” He says, hiding the rest of his residing laugh on top of Baekhyun’s head.

Baekhyun huffs. “You’re lucky that I love you.”

Grinning, Chanyeol looks down at his husband, his arms circling around his waist. “I love you too.”

The prince pushes the general back, letting go of the robe and revealing his bare body and his small, little bump.

Chanyeol’s eyes widen with awe, reaching a hand out to place it on top of Baekhyun’s stomach, caressing it lightly. There was so much love in his eyes that Baekhyun felt like he was the luckiest person alive. And maybe he was.

Chanyeol suddenly goes down onto one knee, taking Baekhyun’s hands in his own as the prince makes a confused noise.

“Hi, little one, we can’t wait to meet you.” Chanyeol murmurs, leaving a lingering kiss on Baekhyun’s stomach. “We love you so much.”

  
  
  


“How far along are you again?”

Baekhyun flicks water on Chanyeol’s face with his fingers, offended that his husband once again forgot how far along he is with their child. “It’s three months now, three months!”

Chanyeol sheepishly smiles, thumbs rubbing in a soothing circle on Baekhyun’s hips underneath the water.

They were taking a much needed bath with Baekhyun sitting on Chanyeol’s lap after the prince burst into tears when the other started talking to the growing child in his belly. It took a few moments for an amused Chanyeol to calm him down with Baekhyun blaming his emotional state on his hormones. Now they sat with arms wrapped around each other, enjoying each other’s presence.

“You’re starting to make me angry.” Baekhyun pouts, crossing his arms against his chest.

“I’ll remember better, I promise.”

Sighing, Baekhyun grabs onto Chanyeol’s shoulders, sliding closer to the general’s body on his lap. “You and your promises. One day, you won’t be able to keep them all.”

Chanyeol tuts, pushing the base of Baekhyun’s back so that the lower parts of their bodies were touching. “Have some faith in me, hm?”

Baekhyun sticks his tongue out. “Never.”

“Brat.”

Chanyeol flicks the prince’s nose, making him yelp and scrunch up his nose. In retaliation, Baekhyun lifts himself up and grinds down on Chanyeol’s thick member, watching as the general release a quiet, but deep moan.

The grip of Chanyeol’s hands tightens on Baekhyun’s hip, but he paid it no mind as he wounds his arms loosely around Chanyeol’s neck.

“Starting from today, if you ever forget how far along Petal is, you’re sleeping outside.”

Chanyeol furrows his eyebrows in confusion. “Petal?”

“Baby’s temporary name!” Baekhyun exclaims as if Chanyeol was supposed to already know. “It’s a pretty name, isn’t it?”

The general chuckles, nodding his head and going along with Baekhyun. His dear husband was too adorable. “Very. Did you think of it today?”

Relaxing against Chanyeol’s chest, the prince nods. “I can’t keep calling it ‘baby’, although that’s cute too.”

Chanyeol makes a sound something akin to an agreement, fingers dancing along Baekhyun’s smooth back.

“Hey, Chanyeol. Do you want Petal to be a girl or a boy?”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. “Why are you asking?”

“Because!” The prince absentmindedly draws patterns on Chanyeol’s chest, voice rising a pitch higher. “Father and mother wants it to be a boy, something to do with continuing the line, I don’t know. And I heard the majority of the soldiers want their child to be a son, and you’re a soldier too! But don’t you think a daughter sounds nice as well? A son is nice, but a daughter—“

Chanyeol shuts Baekhyun up with a kiss, hand curling the back of the prince’s neck. “I would not mind what gender our child is, my love.” He speaks in a soft tone once he pulls back.

“Son or daughter, I will love Petal all the same. They are a product of our love after all.”

Baekhyun couldn’t help but to tear up, hiding his watery eyes with his forearm. “You really wouldn’t mind?”

Chanyeol coos, bringing Baekhyun’s arm down and kissing away his tears. “Of course I wouldn’t mind, I have never lied to you before. Is this what was going on in your pretty head these past few days?”

Baekhyun shamefully nods, Chanyeol knows him so well. Deep down, he knew that Chanyeol wouldn’t mind what gender their child was, but the pressure of everyone hoping it would be a boy - or girl - was taking a toll on him. It made him think that Chanyeol wanted a specific gender and he was scared that he would disappoint the other if it turned out to be the opposite gender.

He reveals all of this to Chanyeol. “...I didn’t want to make you unhappy.”

The general sighs, heart breaking as tears roll down Baekhyun’s cheeks.

“Love…ever since you told me that  _ our _ child was growing inside of you, I’ve been the happiest man alive.” Chanyeol whispers, bringing his prince into a tight embrace. “Petal is our precious child, I’ll be happy either way.

Baekhyun sobs onto Chanyeol's shoulders, the relief of his words hitting him hard and causing him to choke on his emotions.

“I l-love you.” he breathes out, kissing Chanyeol hard on the lips.

~ ❀ ~

The second prince sips on his tea, eyes squinting as he awaits for his husband’s reply to his question.

“Petal is four months now…?”

A satisfied grin breaks across Baekhyun’s lips. Chanyeol responded correctly on how far along he is. “At least you got it right this time.”

The general cringes, remembering how a few days ago he answered incorrectly and had to sleep outside in the cold. Baekhyun really wasn’t kidding with his threat a few weeks ago. Chanyeol couldn’t even sleep in one of the spare rooms of the palace. It was also the first time Chanyeol went back on his promises to Baekhyun. He sometimes hates having loads of work to do.

“Are you sure it’s alright for you to be here?” Baekhyun asks Chanyeol, placing his cup of tea down as he giggles when Chanyeol is startled out of his thoughts. He knows that the general has been increasingly busy these days, the talks of war becoming more frequent.

Chanyeol nods from across Baekhyun, waving for a servant to bring in the rectangular boxes that arrived in the morning. “A couple of hours with you wouldn’t hurt. Besides, I prepared a gift for you.”

Brightening up, the prince squeals, clapping his hands enthusiastically. Gifts from Chanyeol has always been his favourite.

When the boxes arrives in front of him, Baekhyun is quick to tear open the paper wrappings, releasing a sound of delight when he caught sight of what was in the boxes.

“I heard that you’ve been craving these.” Chanyeol says, referring to the filled boxes of strawberries in front of Baekhyun. “My beloved prince threw a tantrum when he realised there was none left in the palace.”

Baekhyun blushes, pouting at the reminder of his childish behaviour a few weeks ago. It was one of the many days he woke up to the start of his cravings and that day, he happened to be craving strawberries. However, when the palace cooks informed him that they ran out of strawberries for the next few months and wouldn’t get them until later on in the year, he burst into tears and  _ demanded _ someone in the vicinity to go get his favourite fruit.

It wasn’t until Chanyeol... _ distracted _ him that he forgot all about it.

“You said you wouldn’t talk about that…” Baekhyun unhappily mumbles, moving from his side of the table to sit on Chanyeol’s lap; the servants and guards around them respectfully turning around to give them privacy.

Chanyeol shrugs, a hint of a smirk on his lips as he holds onto Baekhyun’s hips. “I wouldn’t miss a chance to tease you, my love.”

Ignoring the general’s remark, Baekhyun softly kisses Chanyeol on the lips. “Thank you for the strawberries.” he whispers against the taller’s lips. “You spoil me too much sometimes.”

“Anything for you, my prince.”

~ ❀ ~

Standing in front of the mirror, Baekhyun admires the growing bump on his stomach.

He was wearing his usual see-through sleeping robe with the front undone and with Chanyeol behind him, big hands spread underneath his bump.

“Petal is growing so beautifully.” Chanyeol comments, chastely kissing Baekhyun’s shoulder, nestling his chin on it afterwards.

Baekhyun sighs lovingly, rubbing his stomach affectionately. “Petal makes me eat too much. I’m becoming fat.”

“You are most certainly not.” Chanyeol chuckles, straightening himself and looking down at the prince’s body over his shoulder. 

“I am! Just look at how big I am.” Baekhyun complains. “And my thighs are becoming all jiggly!”

“I don’t see a problem with that. There’s more to grab onto.”

The prince promptly smacks away the general’s hand that was reaching in between his thighs, ignoring the wink and smirk that was sent his way through the mirror. “Not in front of Petal, you insufferable husband of mine.”

Laughing, Chanyeol brings back his hands to rest on Petal. “I’m just saying that you’re becoming more attractive with the added weight.”

The prince rolls his eyes with a giggle, pleased at the fact that Chanyeol still found him attractive.

“I’ll be so big and round and it’ll be all your fault, Petal.” Baekhyun scolds his child in his stomach softly. “Your Appa better be there to help me.”

Something in Chanyeol’s eyes dim, the prince missing it in favour of looking down at his stomach.

“Won’t you, Appa?”

Looking at Baekhyun’s teasing eyes was enough to make Chanyeol scoff, flicking the other’s nose.

“Of course I would, who do you take me for?”

“A big meanie!” Baekhyun shouts, wiggling out of the general’s hold as he clutches onto his nose with a hand. “What is up with you hurting my nose? Petal, your Appa is mean!”

Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol quickly traps the shorter against the mirror before he moved elsewhere.

“I thought you liked it when I’m mean.” Chanyeol bluntly says with an eyebrow raised.

Baekhyun immediately blushes at his husband’s words, pushing his firm body and storming towards their bathtub.

“I hate you!”

~ ❀ ~

Baekhyun is walking aimlessly and dejectedly around the palace, hand rubbing his bump and eyes lost in a faraway look. His servants that are trailing behind him sent each other a worried glance, but didn't say anything, knowing that it isn’t their place to interfere.

A few moments before, Baekhyun had inquired the whereabouts of his husband when he missed their daily afternoon meet up. Chanyeol had never missed a single meet up with them ever since the pregnancy and it came a shock to Baekhyun when he did. No matter how busy the general was, he would always make time for his prince.

The guards that were stationed in front of the palace meeting hall had nervously shifted in their spot, refusing to meet Baekhyun’s imploring gaze.

“General Park is busy discussing the possibility of an impending war with the King.” One of them had bravely announced. “He won’t be let out until later in the day.”

Baekhyun had merely nodded his head, clutching his stomach where Petal was and ignoring the other guard shoving his fellow guard for not softening the blow of the news.

His fear of Chanyeol leaving him and Petal was starting to come back as he sits on a bench in the palace gardens. He knows it's an irrational thought as Chanyeol had already said he’ll be by Baekhyun’s side through his pregnancy, but with the talks of war becoming more persistent, he could see the general leaving them.

But Baekhyun didn’t want that. He didn’t want that at all.

This was their first child and Chanyeol  _ has _ to be there to see all of Baekhyun’s pregnancy. He had promised he would, after countless nights of making love. This was the beginning of their little family after all and they both have to witness the start of it.

  
  
  


“You’re becoming more and more busy.” Baekhyun offhandedly comments one night, braiding his long hair swiftly as he gets ready for bed.

Chanyeol sighs from his spot on their large bed, sitting up against the headboard and staring at Baekhyun’s back.

His eyes trail down from Baekhyun’s neck to the inward curve of his waist and down to his round bottom, all exposed as he wasn’t wearing anything. Chanyeol can't help but think that his prince has always been very beautiful.

“I know, and I apologise for that.”

From his position, Chanyeol could see Baekhyun’s lips quivering, the prince giving up on doing his hair to glance down at his lap.

The general gets out of the covers and quickly goes over to his husband, kneeling down in front of him as he holds onto his smaller hands.

“Oh, love…please don’t cry, hm?”

Baekhyun hiccups through his sobbing. “Y-you won’t leave u-us, right? You promised t-to be with us.”

Standing up, Chanyeol grabs Baekhyun’s sleeping robe on the floor and makes the crying prince wear it. He gathers him in his arms and carefully lifts him up, Baekhyun hiding his face on Chanyeol’s clothed chest.

“I did. I did promise to never leave you and Petal, and I will keep that promise.”

The general gently deposits the prince on their bed, curling around Baekhyun as he holds him close, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“I’ll always stay by your sides. I love the both of you too much to leave.”

~ ❀ ~

Baekhyun is sitting in the field of flowers outside the palace walls once again when he overhears two soldiers talking.

“General Park will be leaving in a few days for the war. He wants us to collect the shipment of strawberries for the Second Prince in a couple of hours.”   
  


With the help of a servant, Baekhyun hastily fixes his robes in order to catch up with the bulky soldiers. His ears were ringing, in disbelief at what he just heard. Chanyeol is to leave in a few days? He feels sick.

“Is it true?” Baekhyun desperately asks once he grabs onto one of the soldiers by the arm.

“Y-your Highness! I-”

“Is the General truly leaving?”

His heart was pounding noisily in his ears, sweat accumulating rapidly on his palms and forehead. It was only yesterday when Chanyeol promised that he wouldn’t leave Baekhyun or Petal. His husband surely wouldn’t lie to him, Baekhyun knows him best.

But the panicked look shared between the two soldiers was enough confirmation for the prince. It sent him into a spiralling whirl of emotions with his legs giving out, tears springing into his eyes and if it weren’t for multiple hands catching him, he would’ve injured himself.

Chanyeol lied to him.

  
  
  


With a loud bang of the doors, Baekhyun storms into the meeting room with anger clearly present on his face. There were tears streaking down his face, but he paid it no mind as he went up to the astonished General sitting beside the King.

“Liar.” Baekhyun hisses right in Chanyeol’s face, shaking off the hands on his shoulders he knows that belongs to his brother.

Chanyeol stands up from his seat, taking a step closer to the prince, concern written all over his face. “Baekhyun? What happened-”

“Don’t sprout out promises you can’t keep.” Baekhyun sobs out, holding his stomach as a sharp pain stabs him. “You’re a liar, lying to me and our child!”

Recognition registers in Chanyeol’s eyes, only serving to make Baekhyun scream out in devastation as it only confirms that his lover was keeping such an important detail from him.

It hurts him that Chanyeol is leaving them, but what hurts him more is that the general never meant to tell him sooner.

It lead him to believe that Chanyeol would stay by his side, watching as he grows larger with their child in his stomach. It lead him to believe that Chanyeol would keep his promise in first witnessing their small family. It lead him to believe that Chanyeol would be there to hold him as they both cry for the start of their family.

He wishes Chanyeol would have told him sooner so that he could prepare himself as he watches the general leave them to fight for the kingdom.

“Baekhyun, calm down! You’ll hurt yourself and the baby if you—“

Baekhyun barely registers his brother’s panicked tone, instead watching the alarm expression grow on Chanyeol’s face as the world tilts sideways.

“You broke your promise.” Baekhyun whispers, inaudibly gasping as pain blooms on his lower part of his stomach. “You liar...”

The last thing he saw before blacking out was Chanyeol lunging for him as he falls backwards.

~ ❀ ~

“His Highness is perfectly fine.” The royal physician informs the couple, awkwardly packing up his things and sweating underneath the heavy tension between the general and the second prince.

“The baby is also completely healthy. I advise His Highness to avoid stressful situations like this in the future during the course of your pregnancy, we definitely wouldn’t want a repeat of this next time.”

The physician excuses himself, leaving Chanyeol staring at Baekhyun who was seated upright on the bed in their sleeping quarters.

With a tired sigh, the general sits besides the prince, taking Baekhyun’s hands in his own large ones.

“I was so scared.” Chanyeol speaks up after a few moments of silence, glad that Baekhyun didn’t take his hands away. “I thought I was going to lose you…the both of you.”

Chanyeol has been besides Baekhyun ever since he lost consciousness two days ago. The hysteria he felt in fear of losing the people he loves is something he would never forget in the incoming days.

“I can’t imagine what I would do if I…if I actually did. You and Petal are the most precious people I hold dear, and you know I would do  _ anything _ to keep you by my side.”

“We’re at war and as much I want to stay with you, I have my duties as General.” Chanyeol continues softly. “I apologise for not telling you sooner. It wasn’t my intention to keep you in the dark for so long...forgive me.”

A sob escapes from Baekhyun’s throat, tears streaming down his face. He knows that Chanyeol is telling the truth, but he still refuses to look at him.

With one last sigh and no response from Baekhyun, Chanyeol stands up and slowly lets go of the prince’s hands. “I’ll come back to you, I can promise that.”

When Chanyeol turns around, Baekhyun’s hand latches onto his wrist.

The prince tightly holds onto Chanyeol, his other hand balled into a fist and rubbing his tears away from his eyes. He looked very much like the little child Chanyeol first saw many years ago, and he couldn’t stop the deep sadness from washing over him.

Chanyeol wishes he never had to leave Baekhyun and their child for an indefinite time.

“P-Please…” Baekhyun brokenly croaks out. “Please come back home safely. W-We’ll wait for you.”

The general closes his eyes, listening to his lover’s broken cries as he wills away his own tears. He’s never had to leave Baekhyun for such an unknown time before, but he vows to come back to him, to come back to him and his child. His home is where Baekhyun is after all.

  
  
  


~ ❀ ❀ ❀ ~

  
  
  


Baekhyun misses Chanyeol.

He misses Chanyeol’s touches. The large hand on his back to guide him while they walk side by side, the legs intertwining together during the cold nights, the long fingers tightly wrapped around his own as if Chanyeol was afraid of losing him and the muscular arms caging him in a tender embrace, all sending warmth throughout his body.

He misses Chanyeol’s affectionate gazes. The general has always had large and intimidating eyes, but whenever he looks at Baekhyun, he looks at him as if he hung the stars and the moon in the sky. It always made him blush, the heavy and fond stare becoming too much for him to handle, but he loves it. He was the only person to ever be the receiving end of Chanyeol’s love after all.

He misses Chanyeol’s smiles. The general’s lips always stretching into a wide, adoring grin whenever he spots Baekhyun in his line of vision. He never really smiles, but as soon as he sees the second prince, those watching could only observe with envy as his stoic face blooms into a happy expression. Chanyeol always liked to think that Baekhyun had that effect on him.

He misses Chanyeol’s love confessions to him. Whether it be in the morning when the sun is basking them with sunlight, or late at night when the moon is witnessing their bodies becoming one, the taller - without fail - would always remind him of how much he loves Baekhyun, his tiny lover.

In the few months that the general has been absent, Baekhyun felt like he was going to lose himself. He was always in a constant state of worry, afraid for his husband and hardly ever leaving their sleeping quarters.

He knows that Chanyeol is strong and skilled, could very well protect himself and others, but this is war; the largest war for their kingdom in a century. He didn’t want to think of Chanyeol losing, but history shows that war has always been unpredictable.

It scared him, leaving Baekhyun feeling cold and numb, the longing for Chanyeol stabbing a deep hole inside of him.

He didn’t know what he would do if he lost the love of his life.

~ ❀ ~

The months flew past with Baekhyun being stuck in a cycle of his never ending yearning and before he knows it, Petal is ready to greet the kingdom after nine long months.

Baekhyun lies on a bed in the medical wing of the palace, hands fisting the cloth bed sheets underneath him and withering on top of it. Sweat is steadily dripping from his forehead, his hair in disarray as he squeezes his eyes shut.

A scream rips out of his throat, a sob shortly following after as pain erupts in the lower area of his body. He shakes his head, kicking his legs as the royal physician and his aids tries to hold his limbs down.

“Come on, honey.” The soft, soothing voice of his mother sounding distance in his ears. “It’s time, just relax a bit, hm?”

Baekhyun shakes his head once more, gasping and panting. “Chanyeol—” he whispers with a croak, feeling delirious. “I want Chanyeol…where…?”

His mother shakes her head, sadness in her eyes as Baekhyun whimpers, tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I-I can’t do this, I can’t do this without Chanyeol.” Baekhyun weeps, staring pitifully into his mother’s eyes.

The queen takes her second son’s hand, letting him clench onto it in a deadly grip as a gasp falls out of his mouth from pain.

“Baekhyunnie, do it for Chanyeol.” She encourages in a comforting tone. “Chanyeol may not be here, but do it for him. He would be so,  _ so _ proud of you. Don’t give up, a child is what you both wanted. After this, it’ll be the start of the  _ family _ you dreamed of.”

Baekhyun closes his eyes, going limp as the royal physician starts shouting in panic.

Chanyeol has missed a lot of their firsts together as upcoming parents. He missed them looking at cloths and robes for their child together, having Baekhyun do it himself. He missed choosing and debating about the perfect names, Baekhyun having an argument with his mother instead. He missed their child’s first kick; Baekhyun perking up with an overjoyed expression, turning to the side and expecting Chanyeol to be there, but he wasn’t.

The general missed out on a lot, but Baekhyun knows that his husband would’ve been excited as he got closer and closer to his due date. He knows he couldn’t give up on their family that barely even started yet.

Baekhyun opens his eyes.

  
  
  


The sound of wails fills the room as the palace attendants and the queen looks on with heavy hearts.

Baekhyun was holding his  _ son _ against his chest as he cries along with the kingdom’s new prince. It was supposed to be a happy affair, the birth of a new royal family member and the start of Baekhyun’s own family - and it was - but Chanyeol wasn’t there to witness it.

Baekhyun desperately wishes the general was there with them.

~ ❀ ~

Baekhyun is softly humming a lullaby to Sehun in his arms, his son tiredly blinking his eyes and tiny fists curled up underneath his chin. They were sitting in the palace gardens, enjoying the gentle breeze and warm sunlight. A little flower crown was on top of Sehun’s head, courtesy of Baekhyun when he made it a few hours ago.

Sehun is now six months old, the little prince immediately capturing the hearts of the palace residents as soon as he opened his eyes. The kingdom had celebrated the birth of the new prince for many days, becoming the most celebrated royal birth in their kingdom’s history. It was the kingdom’s beloved second prince and strongest general’s first born after all.

The prince hears a commotion behind him, but ignores it, beginning to sing instead. He smiles when Sehun sleepily smacks his lips together, a soft giggle escaping his mouth.

It’s been ten months since his husband Chanyeol left for war. Baekhyun still longed for him, but it now that he had Sehun - their child - with him, the hole in his heart closed up and he was filled with love and joy for his son instead. He didn’t know when Chanyeol would return, but they’ll wait for him.

A shadow looms over them, Baekhyun blinking in confusion as he furrowed his eyebrows. He recalls asking to be left alone for the rest of the afternoon.

He looks up, ready to dismiss whoever it is, but instantly gasps instead as words die in his throat. His grip on Sehun tightens, tears rapidly gathering in his eyes as he takes in the figure in front of him.

It was Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was  _ home _ .

The general kneels down on one knee in front of Baekhyun before he could say anything, the sword in his hand collapsing to the floor with a dull thud. The other was still in his armour as he came looking for his beloved prince the moment he arrived back at the palace.

Baekhyun is now openly sobbing, the relief surging through his body like a wave as Chanyeol takes one of his shaky hands into his own. He twines their fingers together, staring at  _ their _ child in admiration and with so much love.

Chanyeol’s free hand reaches for the baby in the prince’s arms, a finger lightly and softly caressing Sehun’s cheek, being cautious in case he hurt him.

“He’s beautiful…” Chanyeol murmurs, eyes sparkling with wonder.

Sniffling and swallowing the lump in his throat, Baekhyun edges closer to his husband. “S-Sehunnie,” Baekhyun stutters out. “Meet your Appa.”

As if understanding Baekhyun, Sehun twists his head to stare at Chanyeol, fingers curling around the general’s finger as he flashes a blinding smile, babbling happily.

“My princes… I’m home.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And that's the end! Thank you for reading this fic and if you have something to say, please leave a comment! Comments make me happy, but no unnecessary hate though askfhjkshs
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/meilion_)


End file.
